Blazing Dawn Owen
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10516 |freetext = :For the Dream Rarity unit, see Callow Flame Owen |no = 1254 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 381 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 31, 41, 51, 75, 79, 96, 100, 129, 154, 158, 176, 181, 186, 191, 196 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 11, 6, 5, 8, 8, 7, 5, 11, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 41, 51, 75, 79, 96, 100, 129, 154, 158, 176, 181, 186, 191, 196, 201, 206, 211, 216 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 11, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 36, 41, 46, 51, 56, 75, 78, 81, 96, 100, 129, 154, 158, 176, 181, 186, 191, 196, 201, 206, 211, 216, 221, 226, 231 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 5, 3, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 9, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 36, 41, 46, 51, 56, 75, 78, 81, 96, 100, 129, 154, 158, 176, 179, 182, 185, 188, 191, 194, 197, 200, 203, 206, 209, 212, 215, 218 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 11, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Owen, one of the Summoners of Old from the Akras Summoners' Hall. Having ventured into Ishgria, he is now even more powerful than during the battles in Grand Gaia. According to himself, "Every new day is the height of my career." It's said that he more than matched the demons in battle. However, his infamous harshness towards others never faded, and rumors persisted that young Summoners under his charge feared Owen even more than they feared the demons. |summon = I've nothing to say, and nothing left unsaid, only actions. Show me results before you try to talk big. |fusion = To stand idle is to waste your time! Not a moment to lose. Quit your whining and keep training! |evolution = It's about time. How am I supposed to seek new glory without new power? | hp_base = 5490 |atk_base = 2070 |def_base = 1710 |rec_base = 1670 | hp_lord = 6850 |atk_lord = 2820 |def_lord = 2570 |rec_lord = 2260 | hp_anima = 7742 |rec_anima = 2022 |atk_breaker = 3058 |def_breaker = 2332 |def_guardian = 2808 |rec_guardian = 2141 |def_oracle = 2451 |rec_oracle = 2617 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Divine Aurora's Supremacy |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge & enormously boosts critical hit damage |lsnote = Fills 6-8 BC & 150% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Ember Edge |bbdescription = 19 combo Fire attack on all foes, high probable Injury, Weak effects & enormously boosts critical hit rate |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict ailments & 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Medblare's Roar |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (consecutive uses boosts damage), considerably boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 140% boost & 80% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 570~870 |ubb = Whelm Ars Magna |ubbdescription = 29 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk and critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 500% boost to BB Atk & 300% boost to critical damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 29 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 29 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Glorious Charge |esitem = Medblare |esdescription = 20% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP when Medblare is equipped & adds huge damage boost against status afflicted foes to BB/SBB for 3 turns |esnote = 160% boost |evofrom = 10515 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Blazing Dawn Owen cannot evolve into Callow Flame Owen |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Owen3 }}